Hurricane
by Prettylittlesp0by
Summary: Spencer Hastings was a goodie two shoes. 5 years ago, she never thought she would be working at a strip club and sleeping with 3 different guys. She manages to keep them in the dark about her private life, and each other, until she can't. Until she starts falling for one of them. AU. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new story!** **I hope you enjoy and don't forget to R &R and F&F.**

 **...**

 **Prologue**

5 years ago, all Spencer Hastings was worried about was school work and getting into a good college. She had never in a million years imagine she would be working at a strip club, and screwing 3 different guys, all in the same week. Or, in her instance, multiple times in the same week. Niether guy knew about the others, and she was planning on keeping it that way. Until, she couldn't.

...

 _Im a wanderess, I'm a one night stand,_

 _don't belong to no city,_

 _don't belong to no man._

 _I'm the violence in the pouring rain,_

 _I'm a hurricane._

 _-Halsey, Hurricane_

 **Chapter 1**

She woke up to the quiet buzzing of her vibrating phone, blinking multiple times to adjust her eyes to the darkness of her bedroom. Not hers, but an extremely familiar one. She was in his arms, one of the few places she felt safe. Where she _was_ safe. She looked at his bedside table clock. **10:38 p.m.** it read. She lifted her phone from the table beside her, it still buzzing in her hand. She saw that familiar name with the familiar face above it.

"Hmm?" The man beside her mumbled, sleep in his voice.

"It's okay, just go back to sleep. I need to take this call, then I'll be back" she said in a quiet voice.

She was still naked from the waist down, but she has put his shirt on after they were finished. She walked into the bathroom down the hall, and turned on the water so he wouldn't hear her.

By the time she had gotten there, the call had showed up as missed, so she called him back. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" She said traces of sleepiness still in her voice.

"Hi," he answered, "look, I'm sorry if I woke you up, but I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over and, you know, _hang out_."

She knew what the meaning of his words meant, he was booty calling her at ten thirty at night. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to, it happened a lot. But usually, they didn't really take her needs, example, her need to sleep, into mind. She was an easy call when they were horny, or just bored, whether it was for some quick phone sex or they wanted her to come over, or to go over to her house.

"Um, y-yeah, yeah definitely, I'll be there in ten. Do you want me to bring anything?" She always asked that because there had been quite a few occasions where they wanted her to bring anything from a sex toy of some sort to a random item they wanted to have her act out a fantasy.

"Just your sexiness."

She walked back to the bedroom where she first was, waking the sleeping figure up.

"I have to go," she said in a quiet voice.

"Why do you always leave me?" he faked a pout.

"You know I love spending time with you" she said, kissing his pout away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, mocking annoyance,"I'll see you, and I'm calling you if you don't call me tomorrow."

She just smiled grabbing her jeans from off the floor and putting them on, not bothering to grab her bra or panties, knowing she wouldn't need them once she got to her next destination. She slipped her phone into her back pocket, quickly changing her shirt, almost forgetting. She wouldn't want Toby finding about Caleb, or any other guy she was sleeping with, vice versa.

She walked out the door to his apartment, running down the stairs to the first floor of his apartment building. Once she got to the exit, she texted Toby that she was on her way, and got into her car. Luckily, when her parents kicked her out, they had already paid off her car, so they let her keep it.

She started it up, turned on her headlights, and drove away. It didn't take long to get anywhere in Rosewood, with it being such a small town, so it would be a quick 5 minute drive to Toby's house.

When she arrived there, she knocked on the door, but he answered very quickly. When he opened the door, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in for a _very_ long kiss.

"Hi," she breathed when they broke apart,"what was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it, but..."

"I just really missed you." He said in a playful voice.

"You saw me yesterday," she laughed,"and the day before that."

"Well anyways, what do you wanna do?" She asked, but already knowing.

"Oh, I think you know." He smirked.

He picked her up, throwing her against the wall, banging her head kind of hard, but she was used to it. She was basically used as a non-stop human sex doll. He started kissing down her neck sucking at every spot, leaving hickies on her skin.

' _Like a dog peeing On a tree,_ ' she thought to herself, ' _marking its territory, keeping it from all the others. But he doesn't know about the others._ '

She found comfort in men's arms, _these_ men's arms. When one of them called her, they needed her. She knew they needed her. And after all she's been through, it felt good to have someone need her. She had always been the one asking for help, but now she was the one helping.

She was soon brought back to reality, away from her thoughts, when he started moving her from the entry way to the couch.

"Bedroom is too far of a walk, I need you now." He growled.

She nodded in submission to him. When she was younger, she was always the one in charge, in control. Until she started doing this. She learned submission, it was about what they wanted, not what she wanted. And she was okay with that.

He pushed her down on the couch, climbing on top of her and sucking on the opposite side of her neck, creating more hickies. He was lifting her shirt off of hers , tickling her sides as he did so. When he realized that she had no bra on, he smiled at her.

"For me?" He said, motioning to her bare breasts.

"Just for you." She said seductively, even though it was only half true.

He moved his lips to her erect nipple licking it and sucking on it. She was moaning like crazy, until he stopped.

"W-Why'd you stop?" She whimpered, her only source of pleasure being cut off.

"This isn't for you pleasure, it's for mine." He snarled, completely catching her off gaurd.

She just nodded in submission again, knowing just what to do. She stood up, grabbing his hands and pulling him up with her. She walked into his bedroom, already knowing his apartment like the back of her hand.

Once in his bedroom, she stopped him, slowly removing her jeans. Since she didn't have and panties on, once she was fully naked, she just lay on the bed, doing nothing.

"Do your worst." She smirked.

He just smiled back at her, climbing on top of her. He grabbed a condom from his bedside table and held it up.

"Do I need this?"

"No, no, I'm yours." She said.

Truth was, she has been on birth control since before she started fucking him.

He nodded at her, putting the condom back on the table, and readied himself to enter her and before she was even ready, he shoved his whole dick into her, groaning at the feel of her. She gasped, not expecting him to be so hard. Not that she wasn't used to it, she had taken a pounding and been sore for days too many times to count.

He thrust into her over and over, her sucking on his shoulder for and added spark.

"Ahh, fuck Spencer!" He yelled as she circled her hips while grinding there pelvises together.

The two hot, sweaty bodies moved, Toby thrusting onto her at a punishing pace until she could tell he was close.

His climax was quick but powerful, his semen filling her. He stopped thrusting, not lettin her get an orgasm. Once again, she was used to it. Almost always, it was about there pleasure. She would still get orgasms on a normal basis, and to be fair, she got one when she was with at the last place. Every once in a while, one of them would eat her out, but they still claimed that it was for them, not her.

She didn't mind. It's not that they were bad to her, they would cook her dinner, or do some romantic gesture. Although usually, they got a reward, like they would order her to suck them off, or something like that.

"You can go now" he said turning onto his side and shutting the lamp off.

...

Flashback

2 years ago

 _20 year old Spencer Hastings walked in to her house, her parents house._

 _"Spencer, where have you been?" Her father asked, looking up from his newspaper._

 _"Well, I went to school." She tried to play it off, not wanting her father to know what she was really doing._

 _"Spencer, it's 3:30 am on a Saturday_ _morning, you weren't at school all night. You were with that Cavanaugh boy again weren't you? You slept at his house!" He accused, though he wasn't half wrong._

 _'_ Like either of us got any sleep _' she thought._

 _"You go over to his place again, and we're going to stop paying for you college, you're car, and your apartment that you don't even use!"_

 _"You can't do that!" She yelled at her father, although she knew they could._

 _"Oh we can and we will if you don't obey us." He said in a stern tone._

 _..._

Her and Toby had been sleeping together for years, and she had never been able to talk to him, he always asked her to leave right after they were done.

She was on her way back to her apartment that she shared with her only friend left in Rosewood.

When she got there, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

And there Hanna was.

"Shit, Hanna, you scared the living daylight out of me," she breathed, holding her chest.

She was holding a cigarette, blowing smoke out her mouth. Spencer snatched it from her and taking a hit off of it.

"So who was it this time?" Hanna asked, grabbing the cigarette back from her.

"Toby." Spencer stated. Hanna never judged her for her lifestyle, or what she did in her free time. She had a good paying job, so it didn't matter to Hanna.

"Well I have to head to work, so I'll see you later." Hannah said, grabbing her coat and her bag.

"Mkay, well I'll see you in the morning."

Hanna nodded, walking out the door and locking it behind her.

Spencer walked into her room, putting on panties, swapping out her jeans for sleeping shorts, and put on a new shirt, then shut her eyes, not wanting to work tomorrow.

...

 **Okay, so that's the first chapter of my new story, I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I seriously hate myself. Being my clumsy self, I cracked my thumb nail like, halfway through the nail, so I have to have a bandage on it. But I don't explain in the last chapter because I did t want to come off as one of those people who makes up a bunch if excuses. So, then, we had to get our internet towers shut off, so I can't type on my laptop. I'm on my phone, and it's not very easy to type with a bandage on. And that brings us to the last thing. Whenever I write, I always tend to end a topic of conversation super quick. And I always have a bunch of spelling errors, so I do apologize for that. Anyways, onto the story!**

 **...**

"And so she literally came up to me and was like, 'Um excuse me, I don't think that top fits you very well' and I was all like, well I don't think your face fits you very well, and she kept saying all of this stuff about my top and all this stupid shit, so I just turned and walked away."

Spencer was listening to Hanna rant about some girl at the store, only half listening. She was just eating her Chinese food that she had went to pick up for dinner, nodding to everything she said.

She had to get ready for work, and if she didn't leave soon she would be late.

"And _then_ she came up to me-"

"Hanna, I would love to hear your story, but I have to get going if I don't want to be late for work." Spencer said while putting her plate in the dishwasher.

"That's fine, I'll just call Ar- I mean, uh, Em or something and tell them." She stuttered, accidentally bringing up a past issue.

Spencer nodded, walking to her bedroom. She grabbed her bag and get keys and walked out the front door, waving at Hanna, who was on the phone with someone.

Her shift started at 10:00 and it was 9:25, so she had to hurry so she could change. She hopped into her car and started it up, heading on her way to the club.

...

 _Flashback_

 _10 months ago_

 _They were sitting in her room at her and Hanna's apartment, watching a random movie that Hanna had rented._

 _"So Spence, how's work going?" Hanna asked, referring to Spencer's job at a local big shot club that she had just gotten._

 _"Hanna-" Spence started._

 _"Wait, what job?" Aria asked, not knowing that spencer had a job._

 _"Oh, spencer got a job as a stripper!" Hanna babbled, her bubbly voice filling the room._

 _"SHE WHAT?" Aria suddenly yelled, startling Spencer and Hanna._

 _"Aria, what the hell is wrong with you?" Spencer questioned._

 _"Spencer, you've been a total slut since we got out of high school. You quit college after you're parents stopped paying for it, you started smoking weed with your ten fucking boyfriends, you started hooking up with God knows how many guys, probably at the same fucking time, you've just been a whore!" Aria ranted, taking a huge breath at the end._

 _"Says the one who sleep with their teacher for like 2 years!"_

 _"That's way different though! At least we loved each other! You just slut it up with any guy who's willing to take you!"_

 _"Aria, SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT!" Hanna finally spoke up._

 _Aria didn't say anything, just stormed out._

 _..._

By the time she got to the club, it was 9:30, 30 minutes to her show.

when she walked in, she was greeted by Kristyl, one of her 3 close work friends. Her real name was of a Jamaican descent, as she had once explained that was where her father was from, so everyone called her by her stage name. Her skin was darkly tanned, natural blue green eyes charming anyone to look into them. She easily got men, but didn't really sleep around. Krystal was already in her clothes, a strapless black lace teddy, thigh high fishnet stockings with a garter belt and black stilettos.

Spencer walked to her mirror, where her makeup and stuff was. She took off her black leggings and her t-shirt and put on her black lace boyshorts and corset with her stockings and garter. She walked to her mirror with the name 'Jazmyn' written with colorful Sharpie in her handwriting.

9:45, her show was soon.

...

"Dude, where are we going?" Caleb asked his friend, who happened to be driving.

"I heard of this awesome club that I wanted to try out, and since it's my last day of freedom, I better make the most of it." He answered.

"Dude, it better not be a fucking strip club." Toby groaned.

"Yeh mate, the last time I was at one of those, it did not end very well." Wren was the last to speak.

"We're here!" Mason shouted.

And there they were.

...

"And here is our first solo performance of the night, miss Jazmyn Daimond!" The voice over the speaker boomed.

Spencer sashayed onto the stage.

The song started and she did her routine.

Halfway through, she saw the door open and she saw five men walk in and take their seats at the bar.

Once she finished her dance, she walked off stage and saw Maya, another good work friend, walk into stage.

...

"Dude, why did you drag us here?" Toby asked Mason after they got their beers. There was a girl dancing seductively on stage to a song. There had been a girl in before, but they never saw her, because they were getting drinks.

"Well there's this girl, Jazmyn Daimond, who's suppised to be really frickin hot, so I wanted to come here and check her out."

"Dude, your getting married tomorrow." Caleb laughed.

"Like I said, last day of freedom" Mason said, pointing to his left ring finger.

...

Spencer changed into her short lace tie top and miniskirt, and put on her stockings and makeup, and the girls got together for their group show.

Once it was time, they walked onto stage.

In the middle of the song, they walked into the crowd, dancing on various drunken men in their seats.

She came across the 3 men she knew, quickly turning away and walking to what she was guessing was their friend, dancing and grinding on him. She winked at him, wiggling her ass as she walked away.

...

They watched as the girls walked around, wiggling their hips and swaying their shoulders to the beat. One of the girls walked up to them, and they all thought the same thing.

 _'Holy shit''._

...

She was dressed in her regular clothes again, her makeup off. She was about ready to leave when 3 men approached her.

"We need to talk." They said at the same time.

...

 **That's the end! Let me know what you think. What do you think is going to happen? Don't forget to review. I don't think I'm going to update until I get some feedback, I want to know if you guys are liking this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I haven't had any inspiration or time to, and I'm starting classes in 8 days. I have ahead to spend time with my family, and I've been sick on top of that. So here's a chapter for you, I hope you like it. Sorry if it's crappy, but it shouldn't be :) btw, someone requested for me to do a Wrencer history, so that's the flashback I'll be doing in this chapter. Enjoy!**

...

She tried to walk away from them, but Wren had caught her arm. He had always been the sweetest, showing more affection toward her then the others.

...

 _Flashback_

 _1.5 years ago_

 _She was bored, horny, and drunk. Toby was out of town, and she was sure when he got back in a week he'd be pretty insatiable._

 _She stumbled into her 4th or 5th bar for that night, and was met with a pair of brown, almond shaped eyes_

 _"Woah there, love. Why in such a rush."_

 _"I- I'm sorry I- I didn't s-see you, and I-"_

 _"It's okay, I was just giving you a load of rubbish, love. I don't see your boyfriend anywhere around here, is he with you?" He asked, not-so-discreetly._

 _"I don't have a boyfriend." She giggled._

 _"You're joking." He laughed._

 _"I'm seriousss," she slurred._

 _"Well, would you like me to buy you a drink? Another drink, I should say."_

 _"Uh, duhhh," she slurred again, walking to the bar._

 _..._

"Why the hell are you here?" Toby asked aggressively.

"Yeah, Spencer," Caleb agreed.

"I told you I had a job," she whispered.

She was trying to break from Wrens hold, but it was no use.

"Yeah, not as a fucking slut!" Toby yelled.

"Stop it!" She cried, tears gradually falling from her face. "It's not like you own me, Toby. Or any of you for that instance, so stop acting like I'm your property."I'm confused, so how do you guys know Spencer?" Wren finally stepped in.

"She's the girl in sleeping with." Toby and Caleb said at the same time.

"Dude, what the hell Spencer!" Toby spat.

"I'm not dealing with this right now." Spencer stated, finally pulling away from Wrens grip.

She got in her car, driving back home.

...

Hannah was asleep when she got home, so she went to her room, changed and layed down in her bed.

...

When she got up in the morning, breakfast was cooked and Hannah was sitting at the table.

"Morning, Spence!"

"Hey, Hanna." She grumbled sleepily.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Hanna got up and answered the door while spencer got the eggs and hash browns from the stove.

"Spence, someone's asking for you!" Hanna yelled.

"Ugh, coming!" Spencer said with a full mouth of eggs.

She turned the corner to the door and who she saw was not who she was expecting.

"We need to talk." He said, walking in.

...

 **I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter was so shot and crappy, like seriously. I'm at my family's house, and of course they don't have wifi because they like in the middle of FRICKING nowhere. So, I might be able to update kinda soon, but I'm not sure SORRY. But please do review, because it helps me update faster. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I am so, so, sorry that I haven't updated in like, forever. But, I have access to a computer right now so I'm writing a chapter. I hope you enjoy and please, please review.**

 **...**

"We need to talk," he said, walking in.

"Wh- What are you doing here, Toby?" She stuttered, pulling down her sleeping shorts down.

No matter how many nights she had spent naked with him, she didn't want to seem like and absolute slut.

"I got _this_ in the mail," he spat, shoving the piece of paper in her direction.

On the top was a picture of her and Caleb naked, making out on his couch.

On the bottom, there was a picture of her pulling Wrens shirt off, and you could obviously tell what was about to happen.

"Who gave you this?" she asked, scanning through the words written in black and red.

 **"My, my, my. Look at little innocent Spencer Hastings, getting three for the price of none."**

"It was on the stairs in front of my apartment."

"What the hell is this, Spencer?" He demanded.

"Why do you even care, Toby? Huh? Because for all you care I'm just some hole to screw whenever you feel like it!" She snapped.

He just looked at her for a minute, not saying anything and turned to the door. He opened the door and turned around to say one last thing to her.

"Spencer, I hope you figure your life out, because right now the way you're living is. it working out for anyone in the long run."

And the door slammed.

...

Spencer was still crying, and crying, and crying. Hanna was trying to comfort her, but she had work in between that. Spencer just called in sick, for a few days in a row.

She did not want anymore run-ins with anyone she knew.

And she didn't even know what she was crying about. She didn't think it was about Toby, she couldn't of cared what he said, there was no stings attached to their relationship.

All of the sudden she hears her phone buzz, and she ignored it because she figured it was someone callin to yell at her.

And then it buzzed again, and again.

 **Missed call from: Wren**

 **Voicenail from: Wren**

 **Text message from: Wren**

She unlocked her phone, instantly listening to the voicemail that he left.

 **"Spencer, why don't you come over to my flat, I would like to talk to you."**

She rolled her eyes.

She looked at the text,

 **"Please come over, I really need to talk to you."**

She rolled her eyes again, but obviously he needed to talk to her, so she got up and put some shoes on and walked out the door.

...

 **I know I know I know. I definetely should have updated a heck of a lot sooner and I'm sorry about that. It's just been so busy with school and everything, but here's a short chapter, please please please review so I know if you liked it and if I should continue this story, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh. My. Gosh.** **I legit hate myself right now, i'm such a hypocrite. I always want people to upload faster, and yet here I am, not uploading for 83 million weeks. I'm so sorry, and I will try as hard as I can to actually update at a regular pace. I've just been so so busy, and over spring break I went on vacation so I was busy then too. I hope this chapter makes up for it, and I will probably upload a few chapters at once. I hate making promises, so I'LL TRY. Also, If I forgot to tell you, this story is set more in the winter, December-ish. SO the holidays will be coming up soon, just didn't want any of you guys to be confused. Enjoy the story!  
**

 _And everybody wants to know_

 _how we_ _chainsmoked until 3_

 _and how you laughed when you said my name_

 _and how you gripped my hips so mean_

 _-Halsey, Strange Love_

* * *

As Spencer made her way through the snow, she was getting extremely anxious. What did he want to talk about? Does _everyone_ in Rosewood now hate her?Letting her thoughts consume her brain, she nearly ran into the door to Wren's Tri-Level Town House. She politely knocked on the door, not wanting to push her limits after what happened. The door quickly opened, the handsome face of Wren popping up behind the Oakwood door.

"Come in love, i'm so glad that you decided to show up here," Wren said in his charming British accent.

Spencer walked in, and to her despair, there were the other two men in her romance life. Caleb and Toby stood there in the small living room, arms crossed like body guards.

"Soooo," Spencer said, drawing out the "O" dramatically, "What would you guys like to talk about," she said, talking with a stern-but-fake tone.

"I think you can guess Spencer, you've always been a smart girl." Toby stated in a firm tone.

Caleb, being the nice guy he was, broke the tenseness in the room, "We just want to know why you didn't tell us about your little... _job_ , or about each other."

"Toby, Caleb, I think you two should go. I would like to speak with Spencer _alone_." Wren said, hinting at something.

"Fine, Caleb let's go." Toby said, already walking out the door.

* * *

 _2 years ago_

 _Spencer was conflicted. She had always had unclaimed feelings for Toby, but she knew he didn't feel the same way. Toby was one of those charming "I-don't-care" guys who could lure any girl in. Not that he was never nice, like when he comforted and made love to Spencer all night when her parents had cut her off a few weeks ago but Wren, on the other hand, was always caring, never did anything she didn't want, and always took her feelings into consideration. She had only been "seeing" Wren for about 2 months, but it had been nothing like before. All of Spencer's previous love interests had only been there for her body, or her family's money. But Wren, he was sweet. Spencer didn't want to see too far into it, they had had sex not the first date, but he would never harm her on purpose. As she walked into Toby's apartment, she had a bad feeling. He invited her over, and he could always seem to tell when something was wrong. He greeted her with a towel around his waist, she was guessing that he had just gotten out of the shower._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked_ _daringly._

 _'Damn it' she thought to herself._

 _"Nothing, just staring at my favorite, hot, amazing, guy." She said, buttering him up._

 _"Alright, what do you want?" He asked laughing._

 _"Oh, I think you already know what I want."_

 _She smirked as he slowly pulled down her shorts._

* * *

Spencer watched as Wren scanned spencer up and down, obviously admiring her outfit of Hollister skinny jeans and a cropped sweater.

"Spencer, I just wanted to let you know that I don't judge you as much as Caleb and Toby do about your job. I think that you are a beautiful woman and you deserve whatever you want." Wren stated, putting his arms around her waist.

"That means so much, Wren, and I wanted to tell you everything, because I feel like you're the only person I can trust, and I've just been so caught up with all of this," Spencer said, waving her hands this way and that, "that I wasn't focusing on what was most important."

"Ok, Spence, I want to show you what you really mean to me." Wren sang as he picked her up and carried her to the 3-person sofa, and they made love.

Slow sex with Wren wasn't abnormal. If it was Toby, she'd definitely be concerned, but with Wren, it wasn't about the sex.

When they had finished, she got up and started getting dressed.

"So, love, I was thinking we could go to that new restaurant down the str-" Wren started.

"Listen, Wren, I would love to, but I have to go. Hanna's waiting for me at home because we were going to see a movie tonight, but maybe another time?" Spencer asked, still getting dressed.

"Of course love, you go have fun with your Hanna, I'll see you tomorrow?" Wren asked hopefully.

"Maybe, if i'm not busy." Spencer said, walking out the door.

* * *

Truth is, Spencer wasn't going to see Hanna. She was out with her friend Lucas from high school. Spencer had 2 other stops to make, and the first was to Toby's . As soon as Spencer got into her car, the first thing she saw was a note.

 **"Have you ever thought, maybe your not the only one sleeping around. Ever think of poor poor Caleb, ands how he's reacting to all of this?**

 **-A**

Spencer started freaking out. Does this mean that "A" had hurt Caleb? She had to find out. She was going to go to her second destination first. As she drove to Caleb's apartment building, a list of thoughts ran through her head. When she go there, she raced up the stairs and swung open the door. And there Caleb was, watching tv with someone, probably one of his friends.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Caleb asked, looking up from the tv.

"I thought something happened to you, and I wanted to make sure your all right." Spencer breathed.

"Mason, could you give us a minute?" Caleb asked, standing up from his seat.

"Actually, man, the wife needs me back at home, so let's call it a night," Mason said, grabbing his coat and leaving.

"Listen, Caleb. I wanted to let you know that, i'm sorry for not telling you about..everything. I really wanted to tell you but I din't want to lose you." Spencer said breathlessly.

"Spencer, I don't want to know what you do with those other guys, but I want you to know that I like sleeping with you and I don't want it to stop." Caleb stated.

' _Of course, it has to be all_ _about sex with Caleb'._ That's how it always was, but Spencer didn't mind. Wren was nice enough to go around.

While she was still in her thoughts, all of the sudden she was being pulled onto the familiar bed, and Caleb pulled down his pants as she pulled down hers. When they were finished, Caleb turned onto his side and fell asleep. Caleb's house was easily the place that she most frequently slept. He didn't mind, and overtime she slept over she would get a 'wake up call'.

' _Hopefully tomorrow Toby will be cool about all of this to.'_ Spencer thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much ad I enjoyed writing it. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter. I'm not being ungrateful or anything, but I would appreciate it if I just got some good feedback from you guys about the chapters. So, I would love it if I got at least 5 reviews on this chapter. Also, if you watched the series finale then let me know what you thought about it in the comment section, because it was crazy. Onto the story!**

 **...**

Spencer woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. She didn't feel like getting up so she grabbed her phone from the table beside her.

 **16 missed calls from: Toby C.**

 **9 messages from: Toby C.**

 **4 voicemails from: Toby C.**

 _Oh shit._

Spencer stood up abruptly from Caleb's bed and grabbed her jeans and t shirt from the floor.

"Hey, Caleb, i've gotta go... Hanna needs me to get home to uhhhh... watch the dog!" Spencer mentally kicked herself. _We don't even have a dog._

"Spencer, you don't even have a dog, you're allergic to them." Caleb laughed.

"Yeah, well, I, Um, I got rid of the allergy..?" Spencer stuttered.

"Okay? I made breakfast if you want to take some with you." Caleb said, holding some bacon out to her.

"Thanks, Caleb. I'll see you later." Spencer said taking the bacon from him and running out the door.

On the way to Toby's place, Spencer listened to the voicemails that Toby left. When she opened the first one she immediately know that something was wrong.

 _"_ _Hey, Spence. I rrealllyyy miss youuuu. I need you with meeeee right nowwww.I love youuuu."_

 _He loves me?_ Spencer though but was broken out of her reverie by pulling up to the familiar place.

By the time Spencer got to Toby's door, her phone screen said **9:47 pm**. She had gotten the calls and texts before 8. She knocked on the door a few times. She heard a ton of noise from inside and then the door opened to a ver dishevled looking Toby. He had bags under his eyes and he looked like he had just been beat up.

"Toby, what the fuck happened?!" Spencer exclaimed walking in and turning to look at him.

"I...I..I don't really know exactly," Toby said running a hand through his hair, "It's kind of all one big blur."

Spencer knew how Toby got when he was upset and drank. He got aggressive and mean and stubborn.

...

 _6 months ago_

 _Spencer awoke to the sound of glass breaking. 'This is why I never stay home alone. Of course the one night I do I get murdered or robbed.'_

 _She got out of her bed and grabbed the baseball bat that she always kept under her bed._

 _"Hello?" She said and instantly kicked herself for it. 'Who the hell says hello when someones trying to kill them?'_

 _"Heyyyy Spencerrr!" She heard a familiar male voice. Toby's voice._

 _"Toby, what the hell are you doing here at," Spencer checked her watch, "2:30 in the morning?" Spencer asked, dropping the baseball as she saw Toby closely._

 _He had cuts and bruises **all over**_ _his face._

 _"I kindaaaa got into some trouble and the owner told me to go home, but yourrrr house was closser to the_ _barr so I.. I...I walked here. But I kindaaa broke a couple thingssss, I'm sooooo sorryyyy."_

 _'This is gonna be a long night.' Spencer thought._

 _..._

 _Present_

When they got into Toby's bathroom, Spencer spoke again.

"Okay, Toby, tell me what you remember."

"I uhhmmmmm I don't remember anything..." Toby said hanging his head. "I just remember thinking about you and Wren and you with Caleb and then I just wanted to stop thinking about it." Toby said looking back up at her.

Spencer didn't react to the last part because she needed to focus on Toby. Her heart skipped a beat when he said that. She had always had strong feelings for Toby, and she had to admit it was kind of hard to have sex with him with no strings attached when she cared about him so much.

"I'm gonna go clean up, you lay down and sleep for a little bit and i'll be back to check on you in a couple minutes." She said, leading him to his bedroom in the back.

There were a couple scotch bottles on the floor and a couple other alcohol bottles on the floor that Spencer picked up and threw away. As she was finishing up, she came across at least a dozen crumpled pieces of paper. She opened them and they all said the relatively same thing, and you could tell that the person what wrote them was under the influence.

 _"Spencer, you're so beautiful and sweet and pretty and nice and caring and pretty. I love you with all of my heart and I have aver since we first met. -Toby_

Spencer grabbed the paper and walked carefully into Toby's room. As she suspected, he was fast asleep. She busied herself for the next few hours with tv and cleaning. When he finally woke up, he walked out to the kitchen where she was.

"Hey, are you okay?" Toby asked when he saw the pale and spooked expression on her face.

"Care to explain this, Toby?"

 _..._

 **Well, theres the** **chapter! I'm not gonna start the 7th one until I get a couple reviews because I don't even know if you guys are enjoying these anymore. Gove me some suggestions too because i'm kinda stuck on what to do. One more thing, let me know if you guys want this to be a spooky or Wrencer stay because I love the Idea of a spoby story but I sort of wanna do wrench because there aren't enough wrench stories out there. Anyways, sent forget to review!**


End file.
